


A deal for a soul

by d3athth3kid



Series: Selling your soul to Satan [2]
Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Soul Selling, depression (mentioned), gender neutral reader, male reader - Freeform, self-hatred (mentioned), you - Freeform, your point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3athth3kid/pseuds/d3athth3kid
Summary: Part 2; if you had the chance to sell your soul, Offer it to Satan himself, NO strings attached!Would you?(Also see= part 1; the beginningpart 3; satan returnspart 4; Satan becomes a fixturepart 5; Lucifers POV)





	A deal for a soul

**Author's Note:**

> Y/a= your age

After (y/a) years you had learned to push the mental fatigue to the back of your mind, shoving the pain and hatred, the never ending insults slung by vessel-less bodys to sides, allowing you to get months of research completed in mere weeks, in that time you decided to take notes from Carver Edlund's beloved Supernatural books, taking into account the terms for a deal, Abaddon and Amara's need for power, power that could be obtained from human souls._ It sounded all to perfect,_ you thought while takeing down every bit of information you could find on the internet and in novel's, on the one being who was still alive and on this earth, (in theory anyways) one of the most powerful creatures since the beginning of creation, God's favourite archangel; **Halel, the Light Bringer, the Morning Star, Lucifer**.

If the books taught you anything it was to be prepared for everything and the reading of Edlund's books brought you to believe Lucifer was in the restored vessel of 'Nick', a solemn widower. The vessel who was said to be over six foot in height, with wind swept golden hair and eyes a mesmerizing sapphire with glistening scarlet flecs that could overtake the blue in no more than a moment.

Edlund proclaimed Lucifer would never tell a lie, only skirt the truth with words of woe and in doing so, Lucifer would use anything he can to get a leg up, especially utilizing his vessels frightening hight and dazzleing beauty.

Over the weeks you were able to obtain the required information on the Light Bringer and the appropriate Tomes to summon archangels, you finally had the proper ritual and the necessary ingredients to preform it.

~~

After some thought you decided to preform the ritual in an abandoned warehouse on the edge of town, in a far off corner you placed a bowl filled with various materials, most akin to leaves, herbs or petals set beside a circular sigil drawn out in white paint, enochian symbols and candels worked into the design.

You took a deep breath before pulling out the required trinket needed to summon the Morning Star, it was an artifact said to belong to Lucifer before he fell from the heavens.

Another deep breath preparing yourself to square off with Satan himself and you pulled the matches from your jacket pocket, useing a single flame to light the ritualistic candles before dropping the withering fire into the dish, setting the materials ablaze.

It took no more than a moment, but was one that seemed to drag on for eons as the five points flared before cutting off completely, leaving the room smothered in onyx shadows.

Though you couldn't see him you could sense him, you bowed your head, eyes squeezed shut and hands where he could see them, showing you meant him no harm, "Halel, I would like to make a deal for my soul." your voice came out strained, the voices flaring up from your depths, the itch blazing full force within your flesh, you took another deep breath trying to steady yourself before flicking your (e/c) eyes towards the circle.

What you hadn't expected was a gasp of breath to come from the circle, feet scoffing against the cracked cement as the archangel fell to his knees, "You," his voice was a deep timbre, wrecked by anger and sadness, "a wretched human dare call me by the name father gave me eons ago, how dare you speak so carelessly in MY presENCE." his voice rose in volume until it was a right bellow not a foot from your face, his eyes showed none of the sapphire, only a single minded scarlet, glowing fierce in the onyx shadows.

His voice seemed to overtake the ones crowding your head, forcing them into the shadows of your soul, the feeling of uselessness and depression swept away with them.

You did your best to meet his furious scarlet eyes, knowing not what would happen when you opened your mouth, "I meant no harm, it seemed better than calling you the name that was bestowed upon you after your fall."

Your words cause Halel to pause and asses you, he tilted his head as his eyes bore into you, feeling as if they penetrate your soul, "What dare you ask of me?" his voice no longer holds viscous emotions, it was smooth and calculating.

Another breath, hands now clasped in your lap, "I offer you my soul," your eyes once more held his, witnessing the scarlet fade to sapphire, "you take it and leave the rest of me to continue living. I care not what you do with it, and I care not where the rest of me goes when I die. For all I care you can have it as well, I just ask you to allow my life to continue without the pain I have lived with my entire life." you take another breath, squaring your shoulders, and reach towards him, palms raised as if waiting for a farrell animal to approve. "The lore says you need not lie, so I hope you will take my word the same."

Your eyes finally adjust to the dark as his head tilts once more, continueing to study you, "You know there are no takebacks once the deal is sealed." his voice holds something akin to playfulness, eyes twinkle and smirk playing on his lips.

You nod softly, hands still outstretched, waiting for him to accept or refuse you.

A single breath, brushes your cheek as he exhales, he is closer than before, your hands have been moved, positioned around his vessels neck, he has one open palm cupping the back of your head while the other rests against your back, "In all your research did you take into account angel's don't typically make deals for souls?"

You give a soft smile, dimples showing faintly on our cheeks, "I was hoping this would be different, I know most deals offer something in return for ten years before the soul is taken. I want my soul taken now, give me as many years as you feel compensate for my soul."

Surprise, it's written across his sculpted cheeks, head tilting once more he smiles, "How do you know I won't return in a year, or even tomorrow and take your life?"

The smile playing across your face brightens, all rays of sunshine as a single tear slips down your cheek, "I care not how long you offer, as long as I can feel at peace for once in my miserable life. If you will agree i'm telling you yes. I am willing to take what ever deal you offer me. If you don't know how long to offer me you can come back when the time comes, I only ask you take my soul now.. Please."

He pulls you closer, body flush against the muscle hidden behind his clothes, you can feel the outline, the suddenness causes your grip to tighten. "Such a way with words little one. I must warn you this won't be pleasant." he drawls, all suggestive.

He seal's the deal with the press of his lips firmly against yours, his plump lips parting,split tongue leaving a trail across your bottom lip, asking for permission which you easily give, slanting your lips against his, fingers threading into his ashen hair, smooth to the touch. Your tongue meets his halfway, two halves spreading to envelope yours, it's pleasure sparking down your spine and drawing heat to your core.

Everything seems to spark at his touch, his fingers running over your scalp, massaging something utterly blissful into your being, that's when his hand other hand shifts from your back, coming between you and pushing into the flesh just below your sternum, your body does it's best to follow the touch on your scalp, his tongue dancing with yours, but there's only so much pain the body can endure before giving in, as the darkness pushes in on all sides you see a blinding flash of light before being enveloped into nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> For this work we're gonna pretend angels make deals for souls.
> 
> Part 3 is in the works


End file.
